4 Paredes, 1 secreto
by Orangy Racoon
Summary: A ninguno de los 2 se les de la actuación ¿podrán mantener un secreto así o sencillamente dejarán su orgullo atrás?
1. El descubrimiento de Blair

Soul Eater no es mío, es de Okubo y blah blah blah

Amh, un intento de buen fic, algo que se me ocurrió otro día cuando estaba bloqueada y me vino esto, amh, ya sin más rodeos y prólogo inútil que no sé hacer, viene la historia

**

* * *

**

El descubrimiento de Blair:

_Blair…_

_Se que algo me ocultan, han estado muy raros últimamente y no me han querido decir, todo se ha vuelto muy raro…_

_-_adiós Blair que tengas buen día ^^-_ me dijeron, cuando partía hacia mi trabajo, ¿desde cuándo se despiden tan amablemente luego de que he vuelto a enojar a Maka a "mi manera"? (_para los que no entienden, es seduciendo a Soul xD).

"_¿Qué me estarán ocultando?", esa pregunta ronda por mi cabeza, ¿me echaran de casa?...nah, no creo, me lo hubieran dicho de una_**,**_ ¿me darán una sorpresa?, no lo creo ¿por qué lo harían?, no son de los que porque si y ya…debe haber otra razón, ¿será qué traman algo?, no, ya me lo hubieran dicho, me divertiría igual que ellos, no hay razón para contar si quieren hacer un broma o algo así…mmm…ahora que lo pienso, andan más raros todavía cuando llego temprano a casa, definitivamente algo me ocultan y hoy mismo lo averiguaré…_

_Llego a mi trabajo, lo mismo de todos los días, el que se queda hasta más tarde es Spirit-san…_

-lo siento, no me puedo quedar-_ dije_

-¿por qué? T.T- _fue la respuesta de Spirit, no podía contestarle con la verdad porque me querría ayudar a ver que oculta su hija y eso lo arruinaría todo_

-porque…porque… ¡porque hoy me toca hacer la cena ^^!, lo siento, me voy que hay 2 personas en casa con un hambre monumental ^^U…sayoooo-_ no era por completo una mentira, hoy me tocaba la cena, y habían 2 feroces estómagos, pero ya a esta hora deben haber comido, odian mi pescado bien frito, nunca entendí porque ú.ù… como sea, vuelvo a mi forma original y tengo que pasar desapercibida._

_He llegado a casa, intento de hogar, ¡¿nyaaa?!...¡¿no hay peleas?!...esto se va poniendo cada vez más raro, ¿estarán en casa?, claro…¿Dónde más podrían estar a estas horas?...ni el simio ese, su admirable compañera, ni el maniático y sus 2 compañeras estaban, andaban de misión,mmm…¿por dónde entro?...si voy por la puerta me pillarán…¡la ventana!_

"_Pumpkin Pumpkin Pumpkin Pumpkin…", es lo máximo tener magia pero quién diría que la utilizaría para llegar a la ventana del baño, siguiente misión, ver dónde andaban porque la casa es grande para un gato intentando espiar a sus compañeros de apartamento._

_Paso discretamente por la habitación de Maka, no hay nadie, me paso ahora por la cocina, nadie, el cuarto de Soul, nadie…Sólo podían estar en un lugar, ¡la sala de estar!...nyaaaa los encontré…_

_Vaya sorpresa me di, siempre lo supuse pero… ¡¿CÓMO ERA QUÉ NO SE ME HABÍA OCURRIDO?!...tuve que hacer un gran…muy graaaaaaaan esfuerzo de mantener mi hocico cerrado de la sorpresa, no quería interrumpir su "diversión"… ¿dónde había dejado mi cámara?, no, está mal grabar los ratos privados de cada quién, ¡¿pero desde cuando me importa eso?! Ahora tenía que encontrar mi cámara sin que se dieran cuenta, nyaaaaa no se darán cuenta, están muy entretenidos jejeje._

_Con evidencia en mis manos, tengo con que chantajearlos cuando lo necesite, ay no entiendo porque me lo ocultaban, era algo que suponía que pasaría, y tampoco era que llegaban a los extremos, bueno algo muy cierto era que eran ambos muy orgullosos, por eso mismo ni porque no fuera a los límites admitirían eso… nyaaaa lo mejor es que me vaya, horrible sería si supieran que los pille y hasta los grabé…_

_Maka…_

Ya rato después de su acto, ya se encontraban recostados cada quién en su habitación, no querían por ningún medio que su felina amiga se enterará de su "secretito" Blair se había escondido, ni Soul ni Maka sabían lo que Blair había hecho, es más, ignoraban el hecho de que esta se encontrará en casa.

_Todavía no entiendo como llegué hasta esto, desde hace un tiempo teníamos este secreto, ¿qué dirían todos si se enterarán qué estuve a punto de hacer el amor con el idiota de mi compañero?...bueno, no importa, lo amo y es lo único con sentido que sucede, supongo que algún día tendrán que saberlo, no se por cuánto tiempo podríamos seguir ocultando esto, además, no es malo, no al menos desde mi punto de vista, realmente creo que el que realmente tendría mucho problema en admitirlo es Soul, es Black Star pero mucho más sereno y "cool", ni porque me ame como lo ha demostrado que lo hace en varias ocasiones, no hay manera jeje, bueno, ya veré cuánto dura este secreto._

_Me levanto, ugh, si hay algo que odio de estas veladas es que no me puedo dormir luego, pero vale la pena ^^…_

_Hambre…grrrrr hoy le tocaba a Blair cocinar y parece que llegó no hace mucho y no lo hizo, ya verá… ¿Soul se habrá dormido ya?...parece que sí, me pregunto si se molestará si pico algo de la hamburguesa que no se terminó hace rato, ah que importa. Ñammmm que raro que no se la terminó, estaba deliciosa…demonios es domingo, mañana, Shibusen…¡4:30 am!...no he dormido nada, ya es lunes, no he dormido en toda la noche, los libros desorganizados, los apuntes igual, y si mañana nos dan misión estoy de verdad muerta, si es que Stein-sensei no me mata primero, demonios, el desayuno, ah que sean tostadas _(para variar xD)_ y listo, ahora con los apuntes……libros……y…zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz…_

_Soul…_

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó bastante tarde y poco tiempo era el que quedaba para ir al Shibusen, normalmente Maka lo despertaba pero esta no durmió en toda la noche, cosa que Soul ignoraba.

_¿Ya amaneció?...wah estúpido Hero lo voy a matar en cuanto lo vea, se fue Excalibur y sigue con su maldita costumbre de cantar todas las mañanas, ja, como si tuviera bonita voz…_

_No entiendo… ¿cómo alguien cool como yo llego a…a…casi hacer "esto y lo otro" con una nerd?...de nuevo estuvimos cerca, que locura, bueno, realmente… realmente, la amo, siendo nerd y todo pero… ¿qué dirían los demás?...bueno, realmente, no tendría mucho problema en admitirlo, la amo y punto, es lo que importa pero…no creo que ella quiera admitirlo, me considera un idiota, creo que peor sería para ella admitir todo lo que pasa._

_¡LAS 8:45!...kuzoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…_

_Corrí hasta la cocina a hacer el desayuno, y creo que lo que veo son unas tostadas hechas de hace rato ya y a Maka dormida sobre la mesa, que raro, juraría que se fue a dormir, en su cuarto, como sea a despertarla que es tarde -,-._

_-_¡despierta que es tarde!-_le dije, no despierta, demonios llegaremos tarde, clase de Stein…muerte…empecé a moverla, ¡hasta que por fin!_

-¿uh…qué hora es?-_ definitivamente no durmió nada, solo se queda dormida cuando se desvela estudiando_

-¡las 8:50!...A MOVERSE QUE ES TARDE…y no me agrada la idea de ser asesinado por mi profesor-

-ni a mi…-_ nos cambiamos en 1 minuto y sin arreglarnos ni desayunar, nos fuimos, íbamos masticando las tostadas en la moto, vaya locura, estoy agotado, Maka se viene durmiendo, definitivamente no vuelvo a desvelarme con ella los domingos ni día antes de clases o misión…_

* * *

Fin de mi pobre intento de cap de mi muy feo intento de fic ú.ù…

Dejen en las reviews sus demandas por ser tan mala escritora, sus frutas podridas voladoras, sus ladrillos, balonazos, chuletazos (preferiblemente xD), etc…

Ah, y si quieren dejen un buen comentario ^^ (que lo dudo T-T)…


	2. Aquí hay gato encerrado

Genial, creo que gusto más de lo que esperaba xD, arigatou por sus reviews ^^…bueno Soul ater es de Okubo, bla, bla, bla…

**Aquí hay gato encerrado:**

_Liz…_

_Y hasta que llegaron esos 2, me dieron un susto cuando se sentaron y me pinté mal las uñas, urgh…_

_Momento…algo anda mal aquí, veamos…no…lo…creo… ¿será qué hoy es el día de todo al revés y Patty no me avisó?..._

-oe Patty… ¿hoy es el día de todo al revés?-

-no jejeje, es en 2 meses…-

_Bien, hoy no es el día de todo al revés… ¿lo será para Maka y Soul?...No creo que sea normal que Soul esté leyendo y Maka mirando el techo… ¡claro que no es normal!...brrrrr… ¿y si están poseídos?...brrrrr noooo que miedo, no, noo…no lo creo, vamos a lo mejor intercambiaron cuerpos…mmm… ¿será eso posible?...nah, aquí como que hay gato encerrado…bueno ya averiguaré más tarde…más interesante es el chisme de Tsubaki…_

_Tsubaki…_

_Me pregunto qué les habrá pasado a esos 2… ¿desde cuándo Soul lee?... ¿y desde cuando Maka no presta atención?..._

_¿Les habrá pasado algo malo?...oh no, espero que no… ¿tramaran algo?...no, no lo creo, de Soul tal vez, pero Maka…mejor les pregunto…_

-buenos días ^^-

-¿ah?...que…ah sí…buenos dddías ^^-_ dijeron, vaya, parece que hoy amanecieron mucho más amables, eso no es malo ^^…_

_Kid…_

_Y para variar un "poco"…demonios si tan sólo pudiera hacer que se vean simétricos, de todas formas es raro, es más... ¿cuándo llegaron?...no creo que saludaran…_

-bueno días…-

-¿uh?...eh…bbbuenos días ^^-_ wow hasta con reverencia y todo, ¡UNA SIMÉTRICA REVERENCIA!_

-WAAAAAH… ¡QUE REVERENCIA TAN SIMÉTRICA LOS FELICITO!-_ wooow, vaya, el cambio fue raro y repentino…pero no fue nada malo, fue simétrico ^^_

Sonó el timbre, era hora del almuerzo, y como de costumbre todos almorzaron en la misma mesa, aunque todos estaban un tanto incómodos con el raro cambio, más de uno había notado el nerviosismo…

_Maka…_

_Demonios…simula que no pasa nada, vamos simula…grrrr, no se me da la actuación… ¿y si sospechan algo?...oh no, sería muy malo…vamos, no ocultas, nada, absolutamente nada…_

-etto Maka, ¿estás bien?-_ oh y quien menos me lo esperaba creo que sospecha, no creo que Crona… ¡pero si sospecha sería muy malo!_

-nnno…no nada Crona ^^-

-bueno, ahora que lo dices, han estado muy raros… ¿enserio anda todo bien?-_oh no, Liz es bastante chismosa…_

-ccclaro… ¿por qué no?-_ grrrr, no sé quien es peor actuando, si Soul o yo…_

- emh…es que han estado un poco raros últimamente, ¿está todo bien?-_¿y ahora Tsubaki, muy bien, está decidido…¡tomaremos clases de actuación!_

-nn…no es nada ^^U-

-¿seguros?...si necesitan ayuda puedo ver que hacer por ustedes ^^-

-no es nada ^^U-_ya no insistan…me ponen nerviosa T^T_

_Luego del almuerzo, solemos reunirnos, los chicos se van por su lado y nosotras vamos a uno de los balcones…ah sí, al menos tengo con que distraerme, hace poco Tsubaki confeso (a nosotras claro) que le gustaba Black Star, jeje…mi distracción, su molestia…_

_Liz…_

_Es genial molestarla xD…_

-oe Tsubaki… ¿no le has dicho?-

-¿eh?... ¿qué?-

-ah sí, no te hagas la ingenua que tú sabes de que hablo…-

-si vamos, que aquí toditas sabemos…-_jeje Maka como que está volviendo a la normalidad…mmm…Tsubaki se quedó callada, argh es inútil molestarla, no se saca de quicio…_

-bueno…-_¿QUÉ?...o demonios Tsubaki termina de hablar que esto se pone interesante…_

Mientras tanto, Blair se encontraba sin nada interesante que hacer, más que jugar con una pelotita, tal cual como una mascota extremadamente aburrida, y en el cabaret a esa hora no había nadie…

_Blair…_

_Nyaaaa me aburro a muerte -.-…ah cierto…debo sacarle copias a mis mejores fotitos de chantaje, así tendré todo listo…_

_Me cambio y busco mi cámara, ahora debo salir a un centro de copiado…donde había uno…ah sí, allá voy._

_Y van saliendo y saliendo más y más copias, unas 200 estarán bien para regarlas un poco por el Shibusen…198, 199 y… ¡200!, está listo, lo que debo pensar ahora es donde esconder todo esto._

_Ya me encuentro en casa, falta un rato para que lleguen y…donde podría esconder… haber haber…ah sí, nyaaa es un lugar en el que Maka podría encontrar pero no, y en el que Soul ni se acerca… ¡la sección de autoayuda!, no sé cómo es que hay tantos libros de estos en la casa si nadie los lee…bueno bueno, ahí se quedarán hasta que les necesite jeje…_

* * *

…SUSPENSE…hasta que Tsubaki hable…

Del resto, de nuevo recuerdo que acepto: críticas constructivas, destructivas, objetos voladores no identificados, buenas reviews, etc…


	3. ¡Chantaje en camino!

Sorry por haber tardado tanto, las tareas me tenían loca -!!

En fin, ya saben que Soul Eater no es mío y blah blah blah…

**¡Chantaje en camino!:**

_Tsubaki…_

_No creo que sea necesario contarles, total, no debe ser nada importante, solo fue un…accidente…_

-¿y bien?-_preguntó Maka, nunca la había visto tan curiosa_

-nada-_les respondí, total, no fue nada, solo un accidente_

-¿nada?...vamos, eso ni tú misma te lo crees…dinos…-_fue lo que dijo Liz_

-es enserio, nada-

_Liz…_

_Hacer que esta chica suelte algo es más difícil de lo que creí, mejor no insisto, ya averiguaré después_

-¿qué tal si volvemos?, ya debe estar por terminarse la hora y debemos estar en clase temprano a no ser que queramos…un bisturí en la cabeza T^T-_ por favor volvamos ya, que ese Stein da miedo, pero más miedo da cuando se enoja T^T._

Mientras tanto, Blair se aburría de nuevo, aburría a muerte de nuevo, ¿qué podía hacer ahora?

_Blair…_

_De nuevo sin nada que hacer…nyaaaaaaaa moriré de aburrimiento…momento, de mi querido chantaje ya cubrí las fotos…solo me falta… ¡el video claro!...podría quemar un DVD y vender varias copias…nyaaaa pero que soy genial._

_Y ya llegue al cyber, ¿cuántas copias?... ¿10?... ¿20?... ¿30?...... ¡que sean 100 nyaaaa!, bastante dinero tengo para los 100 DVDS Owo_

_95…96…97…98…99… ¡y 100!... no sabía que tenía tanta paciencia, bueno, a volver antes de que ese par de bakas vuelvan_

_¿Y ahora donde lo esconderé?...mmm…quizás… ¡el depósito!_

_Nyaaaaa, no puedo esperar a ver sus caras cuando riegue esto…podría regarlo ya pero eso sería ser cruel…nah…que mala soy, mañana mismo, el Shibusen amanecerá con interesantes fotos puestas por ahí, porque, algún día se van a enterar, lo quieran o no ese par de bakas…joo, hoy no iré al cabaret, tengo que levantarme temprano jujuju_

Ya era la hora de salida en el Shibusen, hoy habían tenido que entrenar un poco, así que no se quedaron a un partido de basquetbol, sino que prefirieron irse de una vez a sus casas a descansar…

_Maka…_

_Buff…que día… ¿dormir o hacer una tarea inhumana?...nah…dormir - w -…hacer que Soul se lea un libro, ni porque sea de clases de actuación…es una tarea que…mejor…zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ…_

_Las… ¡8:00!...como que tenía sueño…mejor iré a hacer algo de comer…porque ese par de holgazanes se pudrirían si no es por mí…_

_Pero que sorpresa… ¡el holgazán se ha puesto a cocinar!...su comida...si sigo viva mañana será un milagro, y tanto que critica el "sabor carbón" de Blair…_

_Soul…_

_Y la otra lleva rendida un rato largo…que remedio, cuando tiene sueño es un milagro conseguirla despierta…que poco cool, me toca cocinar =o=*_

…………………………………_.(cocinando xD)…………………………………._

_¡¿Pero qué rayos es esto?!...madre mía es la cena T^T, Diosito si me escuchas, déjame vivir un rato más que no quiero morir tan pronto…_

_Nota mental: ¡no cocino más nunca!_

_Wow se despertó… ¿desde cuándo?, oh no…esta comida me valdrá un maka-chop seguro…esto no es…para nada cool…bueh, con suerte y sigue medio dormida_

-¿ya reviviste?-

-baka…-

_Preparado…_

-ya está la cena-

_Oh no…_

-si ya voy…-

_Glup…_

-¡argh!... ¡¿me quieres matar o qué?!...¡baka!-_ x_x_

_Y a la final cocino ella…semejante chichón, me dolerá mañana…_

-¡hola!.... ¡nyaaaa hola Soul-kun!-_ ¡la que faltaba!...esto no es nada nada cool…_

Lo mismo de siempre, luego vieron un rato tv y a dormir, su rutina…pero a las 4:30 am, despertó alguien…tenía algo que hacer temprano en el Shibusen…

BUUUUUUU…lo se xD…

Pero el 3ero estará mejor =D

O eso creo ._.


End file.
